The Innocence of Being Young
by Haloxoxo
Summary: High school is a time for growth and a time to be carefree but it is also the time for learning who you will be in the future. "Do you think you can really just fall out of love?" Sequel to It's Officially Not My Life Story. Senior year has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own the Clique just the idea.**

**I know I have been absent for awhile now and I am truly sorry for my fellow readers/reviewers because you did not deserve it. You guys are simply amazing, but I have some bad news this will more likely be my last FFnet fic. I have still been on FFnet reading amazing stories but it has come to my attention that some are unfortunate to have someone else steal their story from them and nothing has happened as in consequences. I can't imagine having someone steal my story and it pains to me even more to know that there is really no stopping it. So I think it is time to bid adieu to FFnet after this story. For all my stories still in progess they may never be finished unless I get inspiration for them until then this is my main focus. **

**Thank you all for the years of support, **

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

><p>The Innocence of Being Young<p>

Kristen Gregory bounded for her first class of her last year in high school. She is finally about to be done with this drama filled school that has ruined so many people that are super close to her. Kristen looked at her old friend Claire Lyons, the school's slut and to think their freshmen year Claire wanted nothing to do with being the stereotypical label given to her. Now Claire doesn't even have an innocent bone in her body, she only wants one thing from guys and that is _sex_. Kristen spotted Alicia Rivera the bitch of the school; Alicia used to be so nice and caring but now she can be trusted by no one for she will leave any friend high and dry only for one brief moment in the spotlight.

Dylan Marvil has transformed into the new Queen bee of Briarwood Octavian Day High School and she did not care one bit that she hurt her best friend in the process. All she wanted was the guys to drool over presence so that she can finally feel "pretty" in their eyes instead of being in Massie Block's shadow for the rest of her life. Speaking of Massie, she has grown into her unlikely fate of being the bad _ass_ of high school. Massie's loser boyfriend Landon Crane is ten times worse than Kemp ever was to Massie. Kristen knows something else is going beside Landon being a total prick, but Massie never talks to her any of her former friends anymore.

As for Kristen Gregory she has turned into somewhat of a tomboy and the only reason being is because she doesn't want to end up like her former friends. They all are upset over what happened a couple years ago, how a little harmless lie broke their friendship _forever._

**Flashback**

"_Can you believe that we will be juniors next fall?" Claire said totally psyched about being one step away from ruling the school. Sophomore year had flown by so fast that it felt like they were rushing to grow up and move out of their parent's home. _

"_I know it is so crazy." Dylan agreed as she munched down a Luna bar. She doesn't understand how Massie can eat these things all the time. _

"_So what has everyone been up to lately while I have been gone?" Massie asked curiously, she had just gotten back from her trip to Europe with Alicia two days ago. _

"_I have been hanging out with the guys mostly because Cam is always with them." Claire said anxiously and they all groaned as they knew she is just beginning to talk about Cam and pretty soon they will fall sleep as she rants on about him. _

"_I have been working out with my mom and spending most of my time with her." Dylan said so Claire couldn't keep going on and on about Cam. _

"_Let's see I have been dating Josh, hanging out with my mom, and staying loyal to my best friend," Alicia paused and narrowed her eyes at Kristen. "What have you been up to Kristen? Jetting off to California last time I checked." _

_Massie looked devastated when Alicia said "California" knowing the only reason Kristen would go down there would be to see Derrick. It is the ultimate betrayal in Massie's eyes. _

"_You're a bitch Alicia. Massie it's not what it seems-"she was interrupted by Massie. _

"_Get out all of you." Massie said pointing to her bedroom door, she couldn't believe they would do this to her. _

"_Mass come on, we're your best friends." Dylan protested. _

"_I have no friends." Massie said icily. She feels absolutely betrayed by the ones she trusted the most out of everyone else in her life. _

"_You know what Massie? You don't deserve any friends because all you do is step all over them," Dylan said furiously. "Who wants to be friends with a stuck up bitch? Not me so this is it Massie, I am done with you stupid shit." _

_Massie was speechless, for once in her life she did not have a sassy comeback to retort back to Dylan. She knew very well that Dylan was right, she doesn't deserve any friends. _

"_You're right" the former ice queen said but it was muffled behind the slamming door. She was ruined inside and out. _

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Kris, what's up?" Cam asked his best friend and now girlfriend as she walked up to him and his friends.

"Nothing really, just been thinking about how everyone has changed." Kristen told her boyfriend then she planted a soft kiss on his lips. He held her in a tight embrace then let go and held her hand as they both knew this year is about to bring a lot of drama.

"I really don't think he knows what he is getting himself into."

"He will know soon enough what he is getting himself into and very quickly I might add." Cam said to Kristen as if they it was just the two of them in the hallway.

"What the hell are you two talking about well more importantly whom?" Kemp asked anxiously dying to know what they already clearly knew.

"I think it would be unfair to tell you ourselves when he can tell you himself." Kristen said mysteriously as she looked past them with a smirk on her lips.

"Cam, I think that your girlfriend has officially gone crazy." Josh said seriously as he stared at Kristen who was making no sense whatsoever.

"Kristen was talking about how I can tell you myself that I am back in Westchester for my senior year." A voice said behind them.

They all looked behind them to see no other than Derrick Luke Harrington in the flesh staring right back at them.

"So where is everyone else?" Derrick asked knowing half of the group was missing but he didn't know that everyone else changed drastically.

"Derrick about that, I have been meaning to tell you…" Kristen stopped dead in her tracks; her face flushed. She cannot believe her own eyes.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." a voice pierced from directly behind Derrick, he turned around to see a short brunette in a purple dress and black high heels.

"Massie is that really you?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and for your information I am taken," Massie paused looking him directly in the eye for her final blow. "I will never crawl back to a piece of shit like you so don't even try because I don't want to you."

"What happened to you? You have never been this cold before."

"You happened to me and people change Derrick, did you honestly expect me to stay that little innocent girl that you knew?" and with that said she walked away with her head held high knowing she would never be the same easily manipulated girl she used to be.

"You should have told me she was that bad." Derrick said furious at both Kristen and Cam for not telling him she had gone back to her old ways.

"She would have never been like this if you wouldn't have broken her heart," Kemp steamed mad at Derrick for hurting Massie. "She was invincible before you came along and if we would have never broken up then she still would be."

Derrick could not believe his own ears, had his supposedly good friend just say he was a bad guy? That he was worse than Kemp ever was to Massie? Kemp had indeed said those things and he was right.

_When you're young you are naïve and innocent. This is the year when you are no longer still young enough to be those things. This year the past will be put to rest and the fights will cease to exist because you are only young for a short time. Good luck boys and girls as you endure your senior year with emotion, expectations, and realizations._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I do not own the Clique just the idea.**

**I want to thank the one person who did review for this story, if dreams could come alive. Thank you for the review and the criticism I really needed that. I hope this chapter is better than the first and explains it a lot better. **

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

><p>The first day of high school and the last day of high school, oh the glory. I have finally reached it to my senior year, but it is not what it seems to be. Senior year is supposed to be the best year of your whole life pretty much but it is so far from being that especially with Derrick Harrington in the picture. When I heard about his return to Westchester, I wanted to punch a wall. I was and still am so <em>hurt.<em>

I have ever hurt me like this before by anyone not by my parents, not by Kemp, and not even by Dylan or Kristen. However Derrick Luke Harrington discovered a way to _break _me and he did just that. Ever since I have started dating Landon my life has become a living _hell. _He gets too jealous of other guys even talking to me and he is so damn needy. I am only still going out with him for the obvious fact that he is the only person I have _left. _

"Massie, can you please give me a chance to talk to you?" Derrick Harrington asked as he ran after me down the hallway. Can he not get the picture that I don't want to talk to him? Of course not he is Derrick Harrington and he is very damn _persistent. _

"I have nothing to say to you Harrington," I said as I turned around to face him. I am not afraid of him by any means; I am just _wounded _by his actions. "Listen it has been what three years since we dated? I have moved on Derrick and you should too."

A simple little _lie _had fallen out of my mouth although nowadays that is all I seem to do is lie to everyone but more importantly _myself_. I lie to myself everyday tell myself that I do not care about Derrick Harrington and that I do not love him, but I know those are just lies to let myself forget about what we used to have.

"Massie, if I could have gone into the future and seen what would have happened to you when I left," Derrick paused staring directly into my eyes. "Then I would have never left or broken up with you. I was just hurt and mad about my parent's divorce and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

It would be easy to forgive him right here on this very _spot. _Although it would be easy, time has changed and so have I. I do love Derrick with all my heart but we're not ready for another rocket ship relationship we had before. It would be too easy to forgive him and I will not make a _fool _out of myself once again.

"You can't go back in the past Derrick," I paused to take a step closer to him. The close proximity sent electricity through my veins. "We're grown up now Derrick; we have both changed and gone down separate paths in life. We will never be who we we're before."

I turned and walked away leaving him to think over what I had just said. I want him so _badly _but at the same time I just want to have him suffer like I have. I have lost all my friends on top of practically losing my parents because we don't talk at all and I lost the love of my youth maybe even my life. I am a beautiful wreck to the tee, but no one cares.

"Welcome class to your first day of your senior year," my twelfth grade English teacher stated so obviously. "Today we will be an easy day of taking notes and going over class rules and curriculum that will be covered this year."

I glanced around the room and spotted eight familiar eyes staring blankly at me. My former friends have found themselves stuck with me for another year in English class once again. Although we have been lucky to not have had to speak to each other since that day in ninth grade English at least for English class purposes anyway.

"Today we will be getting in groups of five to get to know each other," Mr. Franklin said as he turned off the smart board. "I will be picking the groups for obvious reasons…" the room erupted into moans and groans as he went on and listed off the groups.

Of course I was lucky to be paired with only one of my former friends instead of all four of them. That would have been horrible if I would have been put in a group with them because more than likely one of us would be down in the nurse's office.

"Hi I'm Annabelle and I love horseback riding, dance, and singing." Annabelle the dirty blonde said making it perfectly clear she wanted to go first. "I also love all my friends and my cat Bella."

We all faked smiled pretending that we're interested in what she is saying. I mean she could be very pretty if she controlled her wild curls and wore better fitting clothes than baggy ones. Hmm this could be my new project giving her a makeover.

"Hi I am Aaron and I play football and I like to eat a lot." The starting quarterback said as he pretended like none of us knew he played football. It was a short and brief and right to the point. He had good looks too, his black hair and air brushed tan complemented his toned muscles.

"Hey I'm Cam and I play soccer," Cam paused to look at Kristen sitting right next to him. "I am dating the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I plan on going to UCLA."

"Hi I am Kristen, Cam's beautiful girlfriend. I also play soccer and I hope that I will be attending NYU next fall."

Everyone looked stunned when Kristen dropped the bomb she planned on attending NYU even though it has been old news to me for weeks now. I glanced up to see everyone staring at me to say something, anything just to get it over with.

"Well I am just going to take a wild guess that everyone knows who I am and what my reputation is so there is really nothing more to say." I said another lie falling upon my lips. I was far from being who I pretended to be, but no one cares about how I truly feel or who I even am underneath my mask.

"Massie, don't you think that the bad ass thing is getting a little old?" Annabelle so courageously said to me. That is it no makeover for her, how dare she talk to me that way? Who does she think she is Queen of Sheba?

"Annabelle, I am warning you to not mess with Massie. She is a lot stronger than she looks and why do you care what Massie does?" Kristen asked viciously and I couldn't help but wonder why? Why would Kristen stick up for me after everything I have said and done to her? I surely would have not stuck up for a person like me.

"Why do I care? I care because Massie cost us our spot on the National team for quitting after her big "injury". Everyone thinks she quit because of her injury but I however think she quit because she was scared she wouldn't have been good enough to make it." Annabelle fumed pissed as she looked directly at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you laughing? You threw your whole team under the bus because you were afraid of not being good enough anymore."

"I cannot believe that you honestly hate me for something that happened three years ago," I said seriously as I stared into her eyes coldly. "If you are a good gymnast then you wouldn't have a problem with getting on the National team or even the Olympic team. However to have to lean on me to get you there only tells me you are a bad gymnast."

"I-uh-I will at least I have friends and a coach that is proud to have me on his team," Annabelle retorted knowing she is dueling with a pro. "He even told me I would be a wonderful daughter to have."

The last statement repeated in my head over and over again it was a low blow. My only weak spot is my parents and their utter disappointment in the path that I have chosen to walk down. I know that they miss who I was way before I started high school and truthfully so do I but it is a two way street. We all need to work on things before we can talk and start doing family things again.

"That was uncalled for. Don't bring Massie's parents into your argument just because you are losing against her." Kristen said once again standing up for me for no apparent reason at all. Secretly I miss having my former friends sticking up for me and for many more reasons than just that.

"Who are you to tell me about anything dealing with parents? Everyone knows that your parents abandoned you because you weren't Massie." Annabelle stabbed staring Kristen down knowing she hit her weak spot as well.

"Kristen doesn't need parents to tell her how to behave or be a good girl," I said looking directly at Kristen this time. "She is twice as better than anyone in this school who were raised by their parents and they didn't abandon her because she wasn't me. They knew she would do better on her own, she learned how to live without having to hold onto her mommy and daddy's hands when she couldn't do something."

Annabelle had finally rested her argument when she had realized that Kristen and I would never give up or give into her because we simply are alphas at heart. We are not hurt by others who do not matter and only want to put us on the edge; we strive in the fact that we are better than them.

"Thank you for standing up for me like that." Kristen said before we had to return to our assigned seats to wait for the bell to ring.

"You're welcome but it was the least I could do since you stood up for me twice in one sitting." I said honestly, she has always been the nice one. Although people do think that Claire was the nice one, she was nothing compared to Kristen's angelic heart.

"Listen Massie, if there is anything you need or want to talk about just know that I am here for you." Kristen said as she sat down in her seat next to Cam, of course they were paired together.

"Thank you, but I can't make any promises that I will take you up on that." It was the plain truth because I am stubborn and selfish. I will do anything to not have to tell someone my problems even if it kills me on the inside to bottle it up, I am too afraid of being betrayed again.

"And I am not saying that you have to. It is just an option, you know?" she said collectively so calmly that it was nerve wrecking.

I nodded my head in agreement then walked over my seat just as the bell had begun to ring. I walked out of class with my head a little higher because I am not alone in this battle. I have someone willingly to forget everything and just be friends. It is a scary feeling but it is also a huge relief to know that someone still does care. I need someone who is after my trust and not after my heart. I need to be able to trust someone before I could ever love them fully.

_I thought high school was about living out a fairytale but I was wrong because high school is about learning how to deal with life and the twists it throws at you. This year I am searching for forgiveness and may be later on love but love can always wait. _

* * *

><p><em>Review:) 5 reviews for the next chapter :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I do not own the Clique just the idea.**

**Honestly I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It is a filler but a necessary one because I do have a plan but every time I would try to write something else around the storylines, I kept drifting back to this. So please give me feedback on what you think.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe myself, have I really lost all my senses? I'm Massie Jillian Block and I do not care for anyone except myself. Another <em>lie <em>because I had stood up for Kristen today and in a way it does show I care about her. Enemies do not stick up for one another not under any circumstances that may evolve. I actually do care for people and it _sickens _me to my very core. I'm supposed to be heartless and yet here I am wondering why I have a _heart. _

"Hey Massie, where do you think you are going?" I heard Alicia Rivera sneer as her clones halt me to a full stop. Why do I have such bad luck? First Kristen and now Alicia, this day keeps getting worse and worse as it drags on.

"I am just walking to my next class, now if you would excuse me." I said as I pushed past her posy and walked to my next class. I didn't make it far when I felt her fingertips grasp around my arm and yank me back towards her. Why can't she leave me alone? Pretend that I am invisible and go on with her perfect life with her "loyal" friends.

"Not so fast. I heard you got in an argument with my new best friend, am I wrong?" Alicia asked her raven colored hair falling on to her tanned face. I shook my head no knowing that Annabelle had been a part of Alicia's group. "I am going to warn you, stay away from my friends and I will not hurt you."

"Too late you already have and now if you would excuse me, I am leaving." I said sternly and turned on my heels to walk down the corridor. Why must my life be such an utter _disaster?_

I felt my feet fleeing down the halls as the voices behind me became a quiet murmur and then soon enough silence engulfed me. I ran as hard and as fast as I could away from my problems and straight into a battle field. I didn't stop to look behind me to see my school fading out of sight and I certainly didn't stop when the hall monitor shouted at me to come back. I saw the familiar charcoal building just ahead and I lunged for the door handles.

Once I was finally was inside, I leaned back against the wall and to catch my breath for a moment. The receptionist looked like she had just about seen a ghost bust into the joint. She nearly fell over as I budged past her into my hidden sanctum. I forget the smell of the hard work, the tears of failure, but most importantly of all the clap of success that this place offers one.

"Massie, what are you doing here? You should be in school." His voice said directly behind me and I jumped a little. I know what he is going to say that he is disappointed in me that I am a failure at life and that I don't deserve to be his _daughter. _

I couldn't answer him; he would never understand how I feel. The tears streamed down my cheeks and I naturally turned away from him so he couldn't see me being vulnerable. I wanted him to walk away with disgust, I _needed _him to yell at me, but he didn't do any of that. Instead he held his arms out to me almost as a peace offering and I accepted it. I lost track of how long I actually stood their crying in his arms.

"Honeybee, tell me what made you so upset?" he finally said as he began to pull away. He wants an explanation of why on Earth am I here and I know why because he cares. He cares a little bit too much if you ask me.

"You haven't called me that in so long." I said avoiding the question. It was the truth though it has been ages since he referred to me as his honeybee.

"I know it's been too long, now please tell me what is wrong?"

"Daddy, everything is such a mess. All my friends hate me, you and mom don't even know what to do with me anymore and the worst part is I even hate myself for everything that I have done." I couldn't believe myself as I told him the truth. I finally let someone in given he is my father and all, but I normally don't let anyone in. I am so stubborn and now I have no one to turn to because of it.

"Honeybee, I know that it feels like everything is falling apart but it's not because you still have so much to live and to offer to the world." Dad said as he engulfed me into another hug. I secretly missed this so deeply, talking to him and knowing he would find some way to make me feel so much better.

"Dad, do you ever wish that you could have another daughter instead of me?" my voice cracking as I said it. I'm scared that he will say yes because he is always brutally honest with me. It is something I find humble in him.

"No, but I do think you should be getting back to school now." He said pointing down at his watch, I know that I should but I simply can't go back and face Alicia especially not now.

"Can't I stay here and help out?" I asked desperately hoping I would get through with him. I gave him a weak smile and he nodded silently.

"I didn't think you would ever come back here," he said as he placed an arm around my shoulder shaking me lightly. It's his way of saying 'I'm proud of you, kiddo' without any verbal words. "Now I need you to help out with the four year olds because I am short one person today. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I think I can handle it and thanks dad for being understanding." I said as I began to walk over to the four year olds.

"You're welcome and I'm proud of you for everything that you have overcome." He said as he turned his attention to the young gymnasts in training for the Olympics.

"Massie, you're finally back!" my group squealed as I sat down to join them in their warm ups. It touched my heart to see that I do have people who look up to me. It _pains _me to think that I let them down.

"I'm back and I will be here for a very long time." I told them honestly as my thoughts floated back to my very first memories of this place.

_I forgot about the smell of hard work, the tears of failure, the claps of success and the blood of a champion. I am back in my sanctum, the place that is my home. I am a gymnast who lost their way but I will make sure that I will find my way back because this is who I am. _

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. I'm iffy about this chapter so please review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I do not own the Clique just the idea.**

**Guess what? I got some good news, I am not leaving ffnet. I have been thinking about it ever since I started writing this story and I can't imagine leaving ffnet. This story saved me from making probably what would have been the biggest mistake of my life. For my other stories still in progess I need inspiration along with ideas to finish them. My well is a little dry on them so please if you have an idea then let me know. I am open to ideas so just let me know. Since the last chapter was shorter this is longer 3,000 words to be exact. **

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since my little fiasco with Alicia Rivera and I have transformed myself into a triple threat girl. Since the day I ran out of school, I have been away working on new ideas for revenge but more importantly taking Alicia Rivera out. It sounds childish but she deserves it because all she is a bully. I thought she would be the one friend that I would have left after that devastating day the Pretty Committee had decided to part ways. Instead she turns into a royal pain, but I know her one weakness will always be her father. I intend on breaking her and I will not rest until I win.<p>

I sauntered down the school corridor with my hair in perfect ringlets; I'm wearing my purple Ella Moss dress with my purple and black cheetah print Gucci high heels. Everyone had their eyes focused on me, surprised that I have finally returned. Derrick looked totally speechless and Kemp is practically drooling over me. Here I am stealing Dylan's and Alicia's spotlight once again.

"Oh look who it is Dylan, the girl who ran away." Alicia stabbed emotionless and high fived Dylan as a sign of approval and friendship. They have gotten very close with being the two princesses of the school but everyone knows that Kristen and I are the only Queens that will rule here. Dylan was wearing a low cut green V-neck with black leggings and black high heels, her hair is also curled like mine. Alicia is wearing a black skimpy Ralph Lauren dress with red high heels, her hair is straightened.

"Why are you here Massie? No one here likes you." Dylan said coldly as she took a foot towards me, placing her hands on her hip. Another sign of being _superior _over me but she is not superior over me. I am not another dumb follower like everyone else.

"I'm here because this is school and you don't _dictate _who can and cannot attend here," I said witty and she even has to admit that I am right. If she had it her way it would only be her and the whole male student body that would attend here. "Also I do have people who like me."

"Oh really because I don't see anyone backing you up," Dylan said as she closed the space between us. Her eyes fuming with hurt and anger because of everything that has happened between us. "Massie, I don't even know why I was ever friends with you in the first place."

A crowd started to form around us, but this time I am not looking for an escape route. This time I am looking for anyone that will stand up for me, but Dylan is right I do have no one. Everyone thinks I am either too scary or too pathetic to ever try to talk to. The pathetic part is me still being a bad ass when it is so out of style and so childish.

"Well that makes two of us because you are a terrible friend," I paused to look around once more, but still no one is on 'Team Massie'. "You have cost me everything; I lost everything because of you."

The bell rang and I knew in my heart that I still lost even though I did have the last word; she still has the support system that I am lacking. I know that I have become more cold hearted but it is only for my own protection because _you can only trust yourself. _I walked to English and I heard her laughing from behind me knowing very well that I am a pathetic loser.

"I feel sorry for the people who have to live their lives as pathetic losers." Dylan snorted as her and Alicia went back and forth taunting me. I turned around to look at them but before I could, I heard a familiar voice speaking up.

"Good God shut up. You two think you are so much better than Massie but you aren't and never will be." It was no other than Kristen Gregory, once again standing up for me. Why does she have to such a sweet heart? Why does she make me want to vomit just knowing that I am horrible to her when she is so nice to me? She cares and I can clearly see now that she has only wanted for me to see that she does.

"Quiet down class," Mr. Wade said as he turned around from the Smart Board to talk to us. "Today you will be in assigned groups and you will be discussing stereotypes and labels." Everyone groaned when he said the word 'assigned' and as he listed off the groups. This guy seems to be very fond of the idea of working together because we always seem to be paired up in groups.

Unfortunately today I have been paired with Claire and Dylan along with two other kids that didn't say anything at all. It is weird seeing Claire being so flashy and open right in front of me, considering that I knew her before this phase. I knew her when we were all still innocent and when we still were all the best of friends.

"This feels like freshmen year all over again." I groaned as I reluctantly sat down next to Claire, who was flirting with some other girl's boyfriend at the other table across from us.

"You can say that again." Dylan said seriously as she studied Claire closely wondering what has happened to her innocence. She used to be so conservative and her hair was short not long and full of volume.

"How do we even approach this? There are so many stereotypes that this could take the whole year to discuss every single one." Claire said turning her attention to her group, ignoring her new interest. She still sounds so innocent but she clearly is not anymore.

"Well we could always just say the stereotypes and labels we have been given by others." I said intelligently and everyone nodded their head in agreement not having a better idea. The two burnouts didn't participate in the discussion instead they laid their heads on the desks and took a nap as Claire, Dylan and I discussed the topics.

"Let's see I have been called a whore, slut, home-wrecker, a backstabber, and the most hurtful of all of them is a prostitute." Claire said bravely being the first one to say anything at all. I already heard so many rumors about her, but I never knew she has been called a prostitute.

"I have been called a backstabber, heartless, a bully, a slut, and the most hurtful has been being called a fake." Dylan said looking down at the desk. I know she is ashamed of who she has become because she promised herself she would never be like this. Dylan may be a lot of things but she is definitely not a fake by any means.

"Well I have been called a bad ass, a wannabee, a loser, a mistake, but the most hurtful is being called a failure." I said truthfully and I saw the hurt in their eyes as well as the one that I felt in my own. We weren't supposed to be this way and yet here we are. We have become the worst of ourselves but it is too late to turn the time table around and start all over again.

"Well now that is over with it looks like we can go back to our usual routines." Dylan said and we both nodded in agreement. You can't fix a friendship in one day yet alone one class period. We went back to our own desks, pretending that nothing had happened. That we had not had a moment of weakness in front of each other that we never were about to fall apart.

"Hey Massie, did you hear that the gymnastics team have made it on the National Team this year?" Alicia said oozing with venom as she stared deeply into the depths of my eyes hoping to spark an emotion. The only thing she did get was an eye-roll from me. "It looks like they really didn't need you after all."

I surpassed my laughter as I shot a devilish smirk at Alicia. "Is this what your best friend Annabelle has told you?" I asked and she nodded with a matched smirk on her lips. "Well then Annabelle you have failed to mention that I am the only reason why they made it on the National Team."

Alicia's smirk faded as she heard the news that I am most certainly not over in the gymnastics society well not yet. She then turned back at Annabelle and whispered something inaudible, but whatever it was made Annabelle burst into tears.

The rest of the class period flew by as we had a group discussion on how stereotypes and labels are the oldest form of judging someone. This little experiment has now led into us reading _Night, _a book written by a Holocaust survivor. Stereotypes and labels nearly took out an entire race. How badly mistaken I have been to think that high school is bad because nothing can be worse than the Holocaust.

The bell rang as we wrote down the chapters we had to read and write down a paragraph and explain it along with the metaphors being used. It was a simple assignment nothing new and nothing hard. The hard part is having the guts to read this book because of how real it is going to be. How you will be able to feel the _torture, _the _fear, _and the _feeling of being hopeless. _

"Kristen, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I approached her and her good guy friends as they are crowding around her locker. "It is really important." I said and she nodded her head. We walked down the hallway out to the courtyard to sit down and talk.

"So Massie what do you need to talk to me about?" Kristen asked trying to get straight to the point so she can get back to her boyfriend and friends. She sounds almost like the Kristen I so much hated at the beginning of ninth grade.

"Where were you when I needed someone to stand up for me?" I accidentally blurted out; I am hurt that she wasn't there when I truly needed her to be. To have her on my side when Dylan and Alicia were attacking me would have been a luxury instead being all alone.

"I am not you're slave Massie," Kristen stabbed as she began to stand up from the table. This isn't the way I wanted this talk to go. "I stand up for you when I want to because I'm not your friend. I just feel bad for you that you have no one."

I stood up fuming mad that she is only doing this out of _pity. _I was so wrong when I thought that she had actually truly cared at all about me. She is just like Dylan and Alicia, a bully.

"I was wrong about you Kristen. I thought you cared about me but you don't," I said as she started heading back to her friends. I am not letting her get the last word; oh no she will hear it from me. She can't say those things to me when I keep a shelter over her head. "I was actually considering being friends with you, but it turns out you only pity me and I will not be friends with someone who pities me."

Kristen turned around swiftly to face me. Anger covered her face as she stared deeply in my eyes, hoping that I will break. It won't be so easy because I am stronger than I was before. I have learned to be cold hearted and I know she is still trying to learn how to be like me. She cares too much and that is why she could never win a battle like this against me.

"Massie, I am not the one who threw our friendship away in the first place." She spat placing her hands on her hips. God I hate when everyone does that, it is only to intimidate an opponent but it doesn't work on me.

"You never even tried to fix it either," I said wisely as I took a step towards her. I want to be friends not enemies but she is so damn stubborn. This is the only way I can get through with her. "I am standing here trying to be friends with you and you are the one who is running away this time."

The bell rang and I turned and walked off to my next class ignoring her questioning eyes as if I had just practically told her I was pregnant. She is undoubtedly shocked beyond belief that I actually want to be her friend. I can hardly believe it myself that I told her I wanted to be friends. However if I want to win against Alicia then I am going to need an army of my own.

"Hey Massie, how is it going?" Kemp Hurley asked as he jogged up next to me as I continued to walk to my next class. Kemp has changed a lot since ninth grade, he doesn't party as much anymore and he has turned to be a studious student. I have also haven't heard of him being with any girl since last year which is unusual for Kemp.

"I guess it is fine, how about you?" I asked nicely because it is good to finally have some company. Kemp seems to be a new man and I want to get to know the new him. I have never told anyone that I have secretly _missed _Kemp and it is understandable because we dated for a long time.

"I would be better if I didn't ever have to go to school." Kemp said and I nodded in agreement as we finally reached our classroom. We don't have assigned seats since it is art class so we didn't even hesitate to sit next to each other.

"So Kemp tell me if you didn't have to go to school then what would you be doing?" I asked curiously as I began to pull out my pencils to start on my self-portrait. No one except Kemp and Dylan has ever known about my love affair with drawing. It was the thing that bonded Kemp and I together, we both are artists.

"I would be watching someone that I know very well become the next Olympic champion." He teased as he began to draw himself on the paper in front of him. His concentration to his drawing was the first thing I found very humble about him. Also the fact that he is almost as good as me, okay he is actually way better than me.

"Very funny Kemp but seriously what would you do?" I asked again my eyes never once leaving my paper.

"I would probably being doing this along with playing video games." Kemp said truthfully as he began forming his face with his pencil. I love the fact that he isn't afraid to tell me how he feels unlike trying to be the macho man and say the opposite of what he wanted to say.

"Well then school would be very boring without you." I said absentmindedly as we both drew not letting our eyes come up to greet one another's. If this class could be an all-day class then I think I would never want to leave school.

"Oh really it would be and why's that?" He asked curiously, a smirk gracing his lips. He always was sneaky like that. He can always make me tell him everything he wants to know. It is a true gift that most don't have on me.

"Well I would be lonely without your company in art class for starters and without you're little schemes at school it would just be a dull ordinary private school." I said truthfully because I haven't ever lied to him before and I don't want to start now. Kemp has done nothing wrong for me to lie to him. Sure he had made mistakes in the past but so does everyone else. He is the only person I trust right now and I am not quite sure why yet.

"You have a solid point so maybe I would just try to become your friend then." He said sweetly and I couldn't help but smile. I haven't smiled in a long time and it feels nice to finally smile again. My parents have tried to make me smile but it never worked. Yet again Kemp has a gift that has great effects on me.

"Well you might want to find a new hobby because you are a friend to me." I said honestly as I looked up to see the time. We only had three minutes left of class. Time flies by when you actually have someone to talk to for the whole class period.

"You're right I do need a new one then," He said smirking deviously as he began to pack away his pencils and put his art work on the back table. He returned and sat down right across from me and flashed me a goofy grin and I yet again find myself smiling at him. "I think I thought of the perfect hobby but I can't tell you because it is a secret."

"Hey we're supposed to be friends and friends do not keep secrets from each other." I said a tad mad that he won't tell me about his new hobby. I mean I am the one who gave him the brilliant idea and he decides not to tell me what it is.

"You'll know soon enough, see you later Massie." He said as the bell rang and walked out to find his friends leaving me behind. He isn't making a good friend so far, but he is the best one I got since I don't even talk to Landon my boyfriend. I really need to break up with him.

I walked off to my next thinking of all the possibilities Kemp's new hobby could be and I couldn't sum up one good possibility. Even though he won't tell me it is nice to know that Kemp is a forgiving person. I need someone to lean on.

_I walked into this high school with no friends, a poor reputation, a bad attitude, and a sense of hopelessness and now I am walking into this high school with a friend, a better reputation, a positive attitude, and a sense of hope. It takes time to realize that we are not alone we just have to look closely to see the ones in hiding in the shadows willingly to be there. Hope is never truly lost. _

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. To clear up any confusion of Kristen being mean to Massie it is because Kristen is hurt. Massie practically accussed Kristen of screwing around with Derrick like shown in chapter one so Kristen is iffy on Massie.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I do not own the Clique. Sorry for the wait, I have been busy and I should really be studying right now but this kept coming to my mind so here is another chapter. I don't know what direction I want Massie's love life to go in and by that I mean should she be with Kemp or Derrick?**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Love,**

**Haley**

* * *

><p>Two months have passed since Kemp had started his new hobby and I can say that I less than thrilled that he still has <em>not <em>told me what it is. He seems to be _unbreakable _because every day I ask him about what is and he has still not has told me. Even though he hasn't told me his hobby, I am still thankful of Kemp because now my life has done a one-eighty.

Claire and I have rekindle our friendship, but neither of us are quite ready to start over with a new identity. Most of the boys except for Josh has accepted me into the group again and his reason is because Alicia will never allow him to be a friend with a loser like me. Who wants to be with someone who controls everything you do? Obviously Josh does because he is still with Alicia. Derrick however is still trying to get me back, but I haven't _given _in to him...yet. I have finally broken up with my stupid boyfriend Landon and being freshly single, I thought Kemp would have asked me out but he hasn't and I'm starting to wonder if he likes someone else.

"Hey Massie, wait up for me." Derrick begged as he ran to catch up with me as I walked to our advance Calculus class. Who would ever have thought that both Derrick and I are not-so-secretly math whizzes? Not any of our friends who are all in mandatory math classes well everyone except for Kristen who is already done with all her needed math credits.

"Hey Derrick, what's up?" I asked as we walked to math. It has been a long ride before I could bring myself to be used to calling him Derrick again and he calling me, Massie. Secretly sometimes I miss when he would call me by my last name; it made me feel so special.

"The same old just cruising through another school day and trying to convince the most beautiful girl in the world to go on a date with me." Derrick stated as he held the door open as I walked in and took my seat and he followed me and plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Well maybe Derrick, today will end differently than it normally does." I said to him and he raised an eye-brow in question. Oh how much I adore the look of confusion on his face when I decide to be coy with him; it makes me laugh on the inside on how cute he looks. "What I mean is that I be delighted to go on a date with you."

Derrick sat there speechless but he was grinning from ear to ear the whole entire class period. Although I said yes, I am not be on thrilled because I am secretly torn with who I truly like more. I know that I like Derrick, but I also like Kemp. The problem is that Kemp doesn't to be interested in me as more than a friend and Derrick obviously is interested in me. Kemp hasn't dated anyone lately but it doesn't necessarily mean that he is waiting for me. Derrick has always made me feel special, but the day he broke up with me was the day that I have never felt so _ugly. _Kemp however made me be someone I was not and he didn't always treat me that great, but he still cared.

"Massie, the bell rang. Class is over." Derrick said which snapped me out of my thoughts straight into reality as I walked out of the now empty classroom. Thankfully this is my class of the day and I don't have to deal with Alicia or Dylan for another day.

"Hey Mass, how was your school day?" Claire asked as we walked out into the parking lot, we started carpooling since we both live in the same house practically and it is a good way to gossip. Claire hasn't changed that much, she still hits on guys and wears skimpy clothing but underneath the facade she is a sweetheart.

"It was okay, Derrick asked me on a date again, but this time I actually said yes." I said as we jumped into my white Escalade. I started the engine and began to drive us home and of course being me, I budge my way through the school parking lot traffic and get out in one piece.

"Oh so what has changed your mind to say yes?" Claire asked as she popped in a CD and turned the volume up. She begins to dance along to song as I contemplate an answer to suit her needs.

"I think that I have given up on waiting for Kemp, but I also don't know if Kemp is the one I truly want so this date may justify it or deny it." I told her and she nodded her head understanding exactly what I mean. "Would you ever go back out with Cam if he asked you?"

"Cam, is a great guy and I would go back out with him but he loves Kristin so I am happy for him even if it isn't me." Claire said as she stared out the window, I can tell that she is hurting. When you love someone and they love some else it is the worst pain you will ever endure. It is a pain that has no cure, it is a pain that will never go away, and it is a pain that if not dealt with could possibly kill you.

"Love sucks." I said blatantly and Claire nodded her head in agreement. Love seems to be a sick game that only a few lucky people master while the rest of us suffer from its torture. Love is makes you weak and laughs at your pain when you are left broken hearted. Love is something I never want to have or be but I seem to fall in its trap every time and every time I end up getting hurt.

"Do you want to help me find something to wear for my date tonight?" I asked Claire as we arrived home and climbed out of the car. Thankfully it is Friday which means if this date goes sour then at least I have the rest of the weekend to have fun and for it to be consider a good weekend.

"Yes I would love to, but can you help me with finding something less slutly to wear to my dinner with the rents tonight?" Claire asked and I nodded my head. I am so excited to give her a makeover and I hope that after this she will realize that she is so beautiful without all the heavy makeup.

We head to my room and throw our purses on my bed and began to ruffle through my closet to find clothes for both of us. Claire, choses my purple Ella Moss dress with my purple and black cheetah print Gucci high heels. I choose a light blue Ralph Lauren dress with a pair of black leggings and black Gucci high heels. Her pick is a sexy but not trying too hard look for me and mine is a classy but grownup look for her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I gasped as I stared at Claire after an hour that it took to do her hair and makeup. I chose to do a messy up do for her hair since it is a formal dinner and it felt like the most appropriate for her and I did a natural look to her makeup.

"Thanks, but you should really see yourself." Claire said honest as she studied herself in the hand mirror. I took her advice and walked over to my full length mirror and I was taken back at first. My hair is in a low curled pony-tail with a black and purple flower headband; my makeup is a little more than I would have put on but the smokey eyes look natural with my outfit.

"Thank you." I squealed as I ran and hugged her. I may not be overexcited about going on this date, but now that I am dressed up it makes me a little bit more anxious to see what Derrick will say.

"Derrington is going to eat his heart out when he sees you." Claire said as she looked at me, admiringly but what she doesn't know is that sometimes I wish I had her confidence to wear what most girls wouldn't dare to wear, but she does and it is one thing that I envy her of.

"Well I better go, before I am late." Claire said as she walked towards the door and headed out to her dinner. I hope that she realizes that she is beautiful and I wish that she never did change. I miss the old her, but I also miss the old me. The person I was when I was with Derrick; everyone seemed to love that girl and I am trying to be her again.

"Massie, Derrick is here." my mom said as she walked into my room to tell me personally instead of using the inter-com as communication. My dad has been more open to starting over a new relationship, but my mom has been weary. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom and mom before I go I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know that I haven't been the easiest child to raise, but you never gave up on me and I hope you will continue to not to give up on me." I told her the truth of how I truly feel. I walked down the stairs and greeted Derrick, he was a gentleman and gave me a kiss on the cheek before we headed out on our date.

_"True love doesn't have a happy ending, True love doesn't have an ending."-Anonymous._

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I do not own the Clique. **

**Due to college, work, and my personal life I will not update this story ever single day but don't worry I am not taking a break from it either. I will update when I have free time to and when I become very inspired to write which may be during a hetic time or a relax time it all depends. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Love,**

**Haley**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Derrick and I went on our date and I can't say that it was horrible but it just didn't feel <em>right<em> either. Luckily for me though the date had brought Derrick to his senses that we shouldn't go back out with each other. A lot has happened since we dated and we have both changed and moved on.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I asked Kemp as he walked ahead of me towards our art class room. Ever since my date with Derrick, Kemp hasn't been the same and now he doesn't even talk to me anymore.

I don't get it, I mean three years ago he was fine with using me as bet when we were dating but now all of sudden I can't go on dates with other guys even though we are not a couple? Boys, I don't think I will ever understand them.

"Fine Kemp have it your way like you always do," I said as I had a tantrum in front of the other students that walked by to their next class, but at that point I really didn't care what people thought of me. All I wanted was for Kemp to acknowledge me and when he didn't, I had no choice but to walk away. "I guess I'll go find a new best friend since you hate me now. And to think I thought you were different but I was so wrong. You are the same old Kemp."

I didn't feel like going to art class or yet alone to school at all after that spat I had with Kemp so instead I walked out of school and drove home. My mom was there as usual, but she could tell by my face that something was wrong. I don't know how to tell her that I don't love Derrick and that deep down I still love Kemp because my parents have always hated Kemp.

"Do you think that you really can just fall out of love with someone?" I asked her because I need to know if this is just a phase with Kemp or if my feelings for him are the real deal. I had come to the realization that I was still in love with Kemp on my date with Derrick and he realized that he loved someone else as well.

**Flashback:**

_Derrick had taken me out to eat at Slice of Heaven because it was the first date that we had gone on with each other, but it was also the first place that I met Kemp at. 'Ugh I shouldn't be thinking of Kemp right now' I thought to myself because it isn't fair to Derrick. _

_"Mass, I think that this date has shown me that we aren't the same people we were before." Derrick said as we waited for the check to come to the table. The rest of the time before we hadn't really talked about anything really except for the weather and school, but those aren't the topics you should be talking about with your date. _

_"I know what you mean. We were so in love before, but people change," I told him the truth of how I felt but I left out the bit that during our whole entire date, I couldn't stop thinking about Kemp. "Derrick, why did Kristen go to California to see you? I really am curious to know the truth." I didn't mean for it spill out like that but deep down I have always wanted to know._

_"I asked Kristen to come to California because I wanted to know-no I need to know how you were handling the break up," Derrick paused and looked me directly in the eye and if this were three years ago then this would have been the part where we would have fallen madly in love with each other. "I didn't ask you because I knew you would never want to speak to me again. I didn't know it back then but now I do, that is when I started to fall for Kristen but now she is with Cam." I felt sorry for Derrick because the girl he is in love with is in love with his best friend. If it had been three years ago then I would have been pissed at Derrick but I have grown up. _

_"Oh I see and Derrick sorry that for keeping you away from Kristen for so long," I said which surprised Derrick because I never apologized to anyone for anything even if it was my fault. Derrick's eye-brows furrowed together as he tried to make sense of what I am trying to say. "If I had known that I was still in love with Kemp all this time then you could have snagged Kristen before Cam did." It was the honest truth. _

_Derrick paid for the bill and we left our old hang out spot with a new outlook on the past. Derrick and I seemed as if we were forced together while Kemp and I seemed as if we were meant to be together naturally. I want to help Derrick but it is useless because Kristen won't talk to me and she and Cam are so in love with each other. It is the kind of love that no one will ever be able to break up. _

**End of Flashback:**

"I don't think you ever do fully fall out of love with someone, but you do learn how to live your life without them in it," My mother told me her opinion on love and it does seem to be true because I did date Derrick and during the time I never thought about Kemp. However deep down there was a part of me that felt as if something was missing. "Now sweetie, why are you asking me this question?" that was the question I was dreading for her to ask.

"Mom, I think that I may still be in love with Kemp." I said as my voice shook because I was scared of how she would react to the truth. At the same time however I felt as if it shouldn't be a huge deal to her because of the fact that Kemp and I dated for so long.

"Honey, I don't think that you are the only one that still loves the other. Kemp has changed a lot since the last time you dated him and I think it is because of you." My mother said certain that she was right about the whole situation. I didn't expect her to say that and yet again, I didn't expect her to be so calm when I told her that I love Kemp.

If my mother is right and Kemp still does love me and I am the reason of why he has changed then I am so incredibly stupid. I should have known that Kemp still loved me, I mean for Christ sakes he flirted with me in art class all the time. I know why he doesn't talk to me now, it is because of the fact that I went on a date with Derrick! That's it he thinks that Derrick and I are getting back together because I didn't have the time of day to tell him about our date.

_"To love is nothing, _

_To be loved is something, _

_To love and be loved is everything."-anonymous._

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. Since no one really picked a couple, I went with the couple I have been obsessed with lately...Kempsie! Please check out Perfection of Rejection it is a Kempsie story for all you Kempsie lovers like me!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: disclaimer I do not own the Clique or any of the characters.**

**You probably all thought I was either dead or that I had forgot about this story, but both are false and I have been waiting patiently for my inspiration to come back. I can't say how long it will take to finish this story or how fast I'll update, because for the first time in my FFnet career I am going to spend time writing my stories to be the best they can be.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

><p><em>I scoured the halls from Kemp, but I couldn't find the curly haired brunette anywhere. I know that he has to be around here somewhere, but I just don't know where to look. Maybe, I should ask Chris Polvert? But then again he might accuse me of hitting on him which wouldn't help my case. <em>

_"Massie, why are you in such a frenzy?" Cam Fisher asked as he stood in front of his locker. 'It would have been a lot simpler if you fell for Cam, because he is so much easy to find' I think in my head as I walk across the hall to greet him._

_"You haven't by a chance seen Kemp, have you?" I asked staring into his two different eyes. 'No, his eyes would have freaked me out too much so that would have never worked.' My thought inside my head floated around my brain as I waited for his answer._

_"I think, I saw him head to the cafeteria, why are you looking for him?" Cam asked intrigued by my sudden interest in his friend. _

_"Oh, you know just have to tell him that I love him not Derrick," I said as I turned on heel towards the cafeteria. "Typical teenage-girl stuff, you know." _

_As I made my way to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but go through a mental check in my head. 'Makeup? Flawless. Teeth? Clean and minty. Clothes? Best dressed in the whole entire school. Hair? Curled to perfection. Shoes? Tall and pointed.' Everything was right, nothing could go wrong. _

_I spot Kemp, sitting at a table by himself with his pencil and paper drawing a picture for Art class probably the only class he does his homework in. I can't help, but feel sorry for him to be all alone at the huge table. This is my perfect opportunity to talk to him about everything. _

_"Hey baby, sorry I was late." I overheard a voice say as I was near inches away from talking to Kemp. I turned to see, none other than Dylan Marvil my archenemy. _

_Kemp stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the lips. 'I can't believe he chose that slut' I thought before I realized that I'm still standing here in front of them staring at them. I quickly leave the cafeteria embarrassed and confused on where I stand with Kemp. _

_I walk down the busy hallways towards my English class, which I had totally forgot that we have a speech today. I haven't practiced my speech, because I have been too busy concentrating on gymnastics and stupid boys. As I take my seat in the front row third seat from the door, the bell rings indicating the start of class._

_"All right today we are doing our speeches, so that's begin with," Mr. Wade paused to scan the row of students he had the pleasure of sentencing them to their death by forcing them to go first. 'Teachers they always love making us suffer' I thought. "Massie Block."_

_Dread being trapped in the front row, right in front of his view of sight and dread being unprepared for this speech. 'Looks like I'm winging this' I thought as I stood up from my desk and headed over to the podium. _

_"Now, for those of you who have procrastinated this assignment. Remember, it is a speech telling someone dear to you, a secret you have been afraid of telling or standing up for yourself," Mr. Wade said as he made his way over to my former seat and sat down. "Now, everyone please take notes on the speeches we see today, because that is also apart of your grade."_

_Everyone started to pull out their notebooks and pencils or pens to write down notes on my speech. I had an outline of course, but I can't read any of it unless I want to deduct points from my grade which I don't. I used to not be so studious, but now I work hard to earn A's in all of my classes._

_"Whenever you are ready, you can begin Miss Block." _

_"What if I became the person you wanted me to be?" I paused at the beginning of my speech for the question to sink a little in their minds. "If I would work hard enough to become a doctor, or a lawyer would I be a good enough for you?" I looked at each person in the room, and I could see that I had them in the palm of my hands. _

_"Would that satisfy your constant need to bring me down? I should try a little harder, because if I do then I will accomplish all the goals you have set forth me," Again I had paused this time to shred a little time off the clock. "What if I failed to see the dreams of my own to achieve yours for you? After all, I am your own flesh and blood so it's only natural I finish off the dream you failed to reach in your life." I took a quick glance at the clock and noticed I still have one more minute to wow the crowd._

_"What if, I never existed? Maybe that is the only way to stop you from comparing me to you. I'm not a doctor, or a lawyer, or even an Olympic gymnastic champion, but I am Massie, your daughter and that should be good enough for you. Respect me as the individual I was born to be." I said with the last final execution, which had finished my speech. The class of course clapped, not because it was the greatest speech they ever heard, but because that is what your supposed to do after someone gives a speech._

_"Well, that was very well done. Although it wasn't the best structured speech it was definitely a heartfelt speech that delivered it's purpose," Mr. Wade said as he stood up to let me sit down in my rightful seat again. I happily sat down in my seat glad that I no longer had to worry about giving my speech unlike everyone else in my class who still have all yet to go. "I want to give an extension to everyone else, because I want all of your speeches to be like the one Massie Block just delivered. It maybe as long or as short as you want it to be, but nevertheless make it about someone. Miss Block, you will get extra credit for giving me this grand idea." _

_'Looks like I'm back to winning.' I thought evilly inside my head, and I couldn't help but smirk visibly. It's time for me to regain my title back, and this time I'm not playing games._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: disclaimer I do not own the Clique or any of the characters.**

**This will answer the question of Kristen's living situation and adds more to the story as it continues to develop.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

><p>It felt so good being on the top again, but I don't know how long it will last. My speech had given me the first A of the school year, and earned me the approval of my parents. My teacher had sent a copy via e-mail to my parents, because he felt it was necessary for them to know how I truly felt every day. Once they had read my outline, they apologized for putting me in that situation and they even said I could quit gymnastics if I wanted to.<p>

Everything was going better than I expected, but there is still something I haven't won over yet and that is Kemp's heart. He is still dating Dylan, and as far as I can tell they are truly happy with one another. It makes me sick to my stomach watching the guy I love be with someone else, but I kind of helped it happen in a way. I didn't know what I wanted until it was too late.

"Who is willing to be the first speech of the day?" Mr. Wade asked as soon as the bell had rung indicating that class had begun.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I no longer had to worry about giving my speech anymore, and proud that I got an A. At first glance no one willingly held up their hand to volunteer, until out of the back of the room emerged a brave student.

The dirty blonde hair with long hair, and sparkling aqua eyes walked up to the podium wearing a navy blue dress matched with black leggings and black flats. Kristen Gregory did not ever say she was going to give her speech instead she made an entrance like only a true Alpha would.

"Massie Block used to be known as my archenemy before we came to an understanding in the ninth grade and we became best friends," Kristen paused as she stared directly into my eyes and everyone had turned their attention onto me. "She was the only one to figure out the truth, my parents were never apart of my life. My parents didn't care enough to be home with their fifteen year old daughter."

Kristen took a moment to wipe the stray tear that had fallen from her left eye before she pressed on with her speech.

"Massie and her family were kind enough to invite me to stay at their house. I spent two years living with them until one day my parents decided that they wanted me again. I didn't want to leave my new home, but I was legally bound to my parents," Kristen paused one again to study her audience. Half of the class had tears streaming down their face especially if they had known Kristen. "I left the Block's residence and moved back to my parents house. At first they tried really hard to be there for me, but that didn't last long. Soon enough they were back to their old ways, and I was left alone once again. The day I turned eighteen I moved out on my own, and they still haven't noticed."

I had no idea what had happened after Kristen moved back to her parent's house, I had believed that everything turned out great. I should have called her and asked her how everything was going for her, but I didn't because I was too mad about something that had happened. Something so small and insignificant now destroyed my relationship with her.

"Massie, the reason why I can't be friends with you is because I am jealous of you. I am jealous of you, because your parents care so deeply about you even if they are very involved in your life, it's only because they care. I wish you all could take a lesson from this speech, and appreciate your parents." Kristen said the last part of her speech and walked her way back towards her desk.

Everyone gave her a triumphant round of applause, and even Mr. Wade was left speechless for a couple of minutes. I think we all were speechless not knowing what to say, because we were still grasping onto what she had just said.

Her speech especially had sunk into my soul, because I did sometimes not appreciate the life I was given. My parents could be overbearing, but they still loved me dearly. Sometimes you get so caught up in your own life, you forget someone has it a little worse than you do.

"That was truly wonderful, now who wants to go next?" Mr. Wade asked for the next volunteer. Again no one wanted to willingly volunteer, because they now had big shoes to fill. Five minutes had passed by before someone stood up from their seat and paved their to the podium. This time it was another shoulder length blonde with blue eyes and a white long-sleeved lace top, and pastel pink skinny jeans paired with black studded ankle boots. Claire Lyons was the only brave soul to go after Kristen Gregory, her former alpha.

"Kristen Gregory gave a wonderful sob story speech about her broken home, but the ex-Alpha isn't as sweet as she seems. If it wasn't for Kristen Gregory betraying Massie Block, none of us would have turned out this way," Claire paused as her eyes scanned over to where Kristen was sitting. "I used to be the "good girl" before I had befriended Kristen Gregory and before she single-handedly destroyed three other girls. I haven't ever slept with a guy although Kristen seemed to make sure that rumor would spread so I couldn't be with her ex-boyfriend. She had come up with a lot of false stories to bring down her old friends, and she used them to make us fight one another."

I was stunned by Claire's accusations, because if they were true than it meant Alicia and Dylan were innocent and only repeated what they had heard. Kristen was the one causing us to fight each other so we can't gang up on her, and then she criticizes me for not checking up on her? I can't believe her.

"I guess what I will never understand is how you can hate someone so much that you would literally do anything to harm them. Is your life seriously that pathetic that you have to ruin someone else's? You really haven't changed after all these years, because you still are jealous of the life Massie Block has." Claire executed another blow to Kristen, and now the whole class had their attention on Kristen Gregory the not so innocent senior.

I never knew how much a jealous person could try to ruin your life. After everything I did for Kristen, she still tries to make my life a living hell. I truly feel like I am reliving freshmen year all over again, because the drama is exactly the same. I guess some people do not change.

"Jealously is an ugly disease, and you my friend are consumed by it. Everything you do only benefits you, because you have never put other's first even when I was your best friend. You think you are the only one hurting? You are wrong, because we are all hurting and it is because of you." Claire finished her speech and returned back to her desk. The class was silent, and no one knew whether to clap or cheer for Claire being brave to tear down Kristen.

I may believe that "revenge" is now very childish being eighteen years old, and not fifteen anymore, but "revenge" never felt so good as it will right now. It is time for Massie Block and Kristen Gregory to once again duke it out, but this time I'm not giving up to be her friend, I will make her feel the pain that I have felt all those years underneath her. It is time to redeem myself and my social status.

Next time on, The Innocence of Being Young:

_"We're here for one reason only to bring down the Wicked Witch of Westchester."_

_"She'll never see our truce coming."_

_"It's time to stand back and watch her burn."_

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: disclaimer I do not own the Clique or any of the characters.**

**So it's been awhile, but I have been having issues at work which have caused numerous amounts of stress on top of stress from school which is never fun. Anyway I'm sick as a dog, and I discovered a file labeled "****iby" and opened it to find this story which led me to update so yay?**

***It's time to take down Kristen Gregory, but the way Massie is going to play it might her in the end.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

><p>Have, you ever felt like you had a target on your back? Well, I have felt this more than once, and I can honestly say it only builds the fire more in me. I have sat back these past two years, and let this monster destroy my life. I should have set her on fire, when I had the chance, but I was naive enough to think she truly had changed. The worst feeling ever, is trusting someone you should have never had trusted in the first place. Kristen Gregory, is the Wicked Witch of Westchester High and it is time to pour water over her, and watch her melt away.<p>

"I called you here for one reason only, and that is to take down Kristen Gregory." I said as I pointed the ruler to the white board, I designed. I felt very, "Mean Girl-esique" but then again this is high school, and Westchester so it fits.

"I can't believe, she started all of this drama." Alicia Rivera, the Spanish beauty confessed. Alicia looked prettier than ever wearing a royal blue Ralph Lauren Chiffon blouse, paired with black Michael Kors skinny jeans, and black Christian Dior studded ankle boots. Her hair is of course curled in soft waves. I would never tell her this, but she has always been beautiful.

"She deserves everything that she is about to get." Dylan Marvil growled, as she flipped her red hair out of her eyes.

Dylan choose to wear black skinny Lucky Brand Jeans, black Christian Dior heels, and a white lace long-sleeve Ella Moss top for her outfit today. She looked absolutely gorgeous too, but I wouldn't expect anything less from her. After all she is dating Kemp, the guy I was too blind to notice.

"She doesn't really have an army full of skanks, so how will we take her down?" Claire Lyons asked innocently. Claire is wearing a light blue Ella Moss button down paired with black Michael Kors leggings, and her infamous pair of white Keds. It's nice seeing this "Claire" again even if I want to burn those wretched "Keds" once and for all.

"No, she doesn't really have any followers. However, she does have a boyfriend and we all know how good Massie is at stealing someone else's boyfriend." Alicia said mischievously, and I could feel my cheeks burn a faint pink.

It's kind of embarrassing to be known as the girl who steals other girls' boyfriends, but it's the truth. Ever since we got over the "cooties" stage, I have been destroying relationships left and right wether or not it was intentional. I never really tried to purposely take someone's boyfriend from them, unless it was a HART who was dating an LBR than it was an obvious reason. I am always up for helping those in need of a mental health check.

"The only way, I could get close enough to Cam is to hang out with Derrick." I pointed out the obvious, because Cam and I were never really best friends or anything. He was always Claire's boyfriend or Derrick's best friend to me nothing else.

"Very true, so we need you to get close to Derrick again in order for this to work." Dylan said flatly.

"We also need to start a rumor about his girlfriend." Alicia stated as she began to stalk Facebook and various other social-networks to find any kind of gossip about Kristen that we could use in our advantage.

"What's worse than your girlfriend cheating on you?" Claire asked us, but the three of us didn't understand what she was trying to get at. "Your girlfriend cheating on you with her ex-boyfriend."

I don't even know if what Claire stated was true, but if it is then Kristen is about to burn herself into the ground. I never really thought that Kristen and Josh would break up, because they had this unhealthy but functional relationship; just like Kemp and myself. They somehow managed to work it out, and it's hard letting go of that kind of love.

"Girls, we need to help the poor fella out and show him how much a slut his girlfriend truly is." I said with a smirk plastered on my face. It feels good being back to my old self, and back on the top. This time, I will sharpen my claws for a cat-fight and I will not surrender.

"I think it's time to call up an old love of yours." Alicia said while she handed my purple iPhone 5 to me.

I scrolled through my contacts until, I landed on his name and then I hit the call button. It rang a good three times, before he finally answered out of breath, and I assumed it was because he just got done running.

"Hey sorry for calling you, but I was thinking that we really didn't give this "relationship" a good shot-"I began to say, but I was cut off half-way through my speech.

"Massie, I think you were right about us. We had our chance, but now it's over-"

"I think I still love you." I said quickly, and mentally I slapped myself for saying it. I knew it wasn't the whole truth, but it was the only way of keeping him on the line.

"Meet me at the Wood Ridge Park, and we will talk in person about this." and with that said he hung up.

'What am I getting myself into?' I thought to myself as I walked over to my mirror to study my appearance. I'm wearing a navy blue Michael Kors button down blouse, paired with white skinny Lucky Brand Jeans, and grey Louis Vuitton high heels. My hair is pulled back into a high pony-tail and my makeup is on the lighter side.

"Massie, you have to do this. She made us fight for no reason, and she ruined our lives." Dylan said as she walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I know she is right.

"You're right. Dyl, I missed you so much and Leesh, I did honestly miss you too." I confessed, and they both nodded their heads in unison.

I grabbed my white Louis Vuitton purse, and walked down to my black BMW Convertible and drove down to Wood Ridge Park to meet Derrick. It was only ten minutes away from my house so the drive was short; which didn't help with trying to think. I parked my car, and began to walk towards the blue and yellow playground. I walked on the side-walk looking over to the baseball fields and soccer fields trying to find Derrick, but than I saw a familiar shadow sitting on a bench in front of the pond.

"You just had to sit at the bench far away from the sidewalk, didn't you?" I asked a rhetorical question as I pointed down to my now bare feet. I opted to take them off rather than sinking into the green grass trying to walk to the bench.

Derrick is wearing dark wash Lucky Brand Jeans, and a navy blue button down Christian Dior shirt paired with blue and white Nikes. He looked cuter than ever even though I hate to admit it.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to wear heels?" He asked looking intently into my eyes.

"I'm a girl is how you should know."

"So, do you honestly think you still love me?" He asked, and I immediately froze up, because I am not prepared to answer this question. I don't know how I truly feel anymore.

"I don't know, maybe. Its hard for me to accept feelings, and for two years, I have shut out all feelings. For the longest time, I didn't want a heart," I paused as I scooted a bit towards him on the bench. I am about to tell him something, I never confessed to anyone before. "After awhile I didn't even want to breathe. I didn't want to live, because I had nothing to live for. My friends hated me for shutting them out, my parents hated for acting out of control, Kemp hates me for playing with his heart, and you hated me for being a bitch to you."

It felt good letting everything out, and I knew I could always trust Derrick. He did hurt me very badly, but he never did betray me. I hate love, because I can never figure it out and as a control freak it drives me crazy.

"Massie, if you ever died, I don't know what I would do with myself. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Derrick paused as he turned to look me in the eyes now. "I think we should take things slow and see how it grows from there."

I nodded my head agreeing. I had to leave to go home and eat dinner with my parents, because it was very important in my household to be home for dinner. On the drive back, I couldn't help but wonder if I do truly still love Derrick or if this is just apart of a wicked game, I'm playing.

All I know, is Kristen Gregory better win the lottery pretty soon, because her good luck is starting to run out. I can't wait to watch her burn.

**_Next time on Innocence of Being Young:_**

_"So you are back together with Derrick? Do you just like screwing with my head?"_

_"Why do you want to hang out with Cam all the time?"_

_"Kristen is there something you are not telling me?_

_"What if they are all lying to you?"_

_"Who can you trust when everyone has stabbed you in the back?"_

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **

**It's been a long time since I updated this story, but fear not for I have had some inspiration come back. Actually it's been a long time since I have been on this account in general. Oh well hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN the CLIQUE or any of it's CHARACTERS.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

><p>"Are you dating Derrick again?" Kemp asked when we were drawing our art projects in class.<p>

I couldn't give him the answer he wanted to hear which is no, because it would compromise the mission. The mission to bring Kristen Gregory down, and to watch her life fall apart right in front of her very own eyes.

"Why does it matter? You are dating Dylan, and you two seem to be very happy together." I said as I continued to work on my self-portrait.

Instead of waiting for two more seconds, he had gone and asked out Dylan Marvil. If he waited for me to confess to him that I didn't love Derrick then we would be together again, but he couldn't wait any longer for me. He waited three years for me to come to my senses, and when I did it was too late. Dylan and I are now friends again, and I can't take him away from her...again. I did it in the past, but it wasn't right what I did. They could have a chance at true love, and they both deserve to be happy.

"I guess it shouldn't matter." Kemp said as he looked down admiring his own piece of work.

I wanted to tell him the truth of how I felt in that very moment, but I didn't. Instead I went back to drawing, and didn't say another word to him until the bell rang dismissing us from class.

"I'll see you around...I guess." I said as I walked off to my next class without Kemp.

"See you around Massie." Kemp said as he walked in the opposite direction to meet up with Dylan.

It was their daily routine to walk hand in hand with each other to their classes together. I tried my best to avoid them when I could, because it still hurt seeing them happy together. Why did Kemp have to be so cute with his green eyes, and short brown hair? I could never resist him even if I tried.

"There you are," Derrick said as he found me walking the halls alone. He is dressed in blue skinny jeans, a blue Ralph Lauren polo, and a pair of white Nikes. He looked as cute as ever, and I know I should be lucky to be with him, but it is apart of a wicked game I am playing. "I have looking for you."

"Well you have found me. Why were you looking for me?" I asked him as I placed my right hand into his left.

"I wanted to see my beyond beautiful girlfriend, and I wanted to ask her if she was coming to my soccer game tonight." Derrick said as he flashed me a million-dollar smile.

"Cam plays soccer too, right?" I asked Derrick hoping it wouldn't piss him off that I wanted to know something about Cam.

"Yeah why?" Derrick asked concerned.

"No reason, but yes I will be cheering you on." I said not telling him the truth.

It felt wrong lying to him like this, and playing with his heart but I needed to take Kristen down. I needed her to hurt the way I have for the past three years, and it is time for Karma to bite her. I am consumed by revenge, and it could ruin whatever I could potentially have with Derrick forever but it should be worth it.

"Massie, why do you always want to hang out with Cam? You don't like him, do you?" Derrick asked as we stopped right in front of my English class.

"I don't like him, Derrick but I do need to talk to you about something after the game." I told him and he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

Luckily for me the bell rang before he could ask anything more, and I walked into the classroom. We had a class discussion on Beowulf, and the more you talked the more participation points you received so naturally everyone was talking at some point. After I made enough good points, I zoned out for the rest of the period. The bell had rang again, and I solemnly walked to the rest of my classes wishing school would end faster.

After school ended, I managed to talk the rest of the girls into going to the soccer game with me. We stood their wearing our boyfriends practice jerseys on, and cheered them on the whole entire game. Derrick played better than I've ever seen him play only allowing one goal in for the game, and it helped the BOCD Tomahawks win the game. The game ended up being 3-1, and after the boys showered and changed we all went to eat out at Slice of Heaven.

"Derrick, can I steal you for a moment?" I asked when I walked up to him eating a large pepperoni pizza with the rest of his teammates.

"Yeah of course," Derrick said as he stood up to walk with me. "Don't eat all the pizza." He warned before we walked our way out of the restaurant.

We took a stroll down the side-walk so we could have a little privacy away from our friends. Derrick hadn't talked to me at all after the game, and instead of sitting next to me he had sat next to his teammates.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked finally breaking the silence. He nodded his head giving me the green go away. "If you like Kristen then why did you agree to going out with me?" I needed to know why he wanted to date me again. After our original first date, I thought it was pretty clear to why we would never work out. We had liked different people, and yet now we are dating each other again.

"I do like Kristen, and you like Kemp so isn't this whole thing to make them jealous?" Derrick shot back with another good question.

"You are just using me to make her jealous." I said hurt, because I never thought Derrick would do something like this.

"Aren't you just using me to make Kemp jealous? It's the same thing, Massie."

"Actually, I have accepted him dating Dylan. She is my friend, and they deserve to be happy. I wasn't using you to make him jealous." I told him the truth, I wasn't using him to make Kemp jealous. I was using him in a way to get close to Cam, but not to make my ex-boyfriend jealous.

"Massie, I have to confess something and I hope you do not hate me after this," Derrick said as he stopped to take a seat on the bench on the side-walk. "Kristen had come to me and asked me to break your heart. She wanted me to use you, but when you didn't take the bait that night on our original date, she gave up and moved onto something else. When you called me that night saying you might still love me...I realized that I still love you and I didn't want to hurt you so I told Kristen I wouldn't hurt you."

His confession would have made me fall to the ground if I had still been standing up. I couldn't believe that Kristen wanted Derrick to break my heart way before we even had a huge fight. She wanted me to suffer, and the sad part is she accomplished it. Derrick had indeed unintentionally broken my heart.

"Why did you want to hurt me before?" I asked holding back the tears from falling down onto my cheeks.

"You had hurt me, Massie. You broke my heart and Kristen put lies into my mind about how you only dated me before to make Kemp jealous." Derrick told me the truth of why he wanted to hurt me. It only added to the hate I have for Kristen.

"Derrick since we are confessing and all," I paused as I turned to face him. "The only reason why I wanted to hang out with Cam is so I could bring Kristen down. He is the only person she loves and cares about so I knew I could destroy her with it. However I didn't take in the fact, she used you to hurt me before I could get my revenge on her."

"Massie, I love you and only you. I want to help you take down Kristen, because she does deserve everything she gets." Derrick said, and I was happy he wanted to help.

"I love you too, Derrick. Now I need you to give these to Cam so we can start our mission of taking down Kristen." I said as I pulled out pictures of Kristen cheating on Cam with Josh.

"These are going to ruin Cam, but he deserves a girl like you. A girl who loves you with all your flaws, and one who is loyal to you." Derrick said, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes, but Derrick I am taken by you so Cam can have Claire." I said as I leaned over to place a kiss on his lips.

_This is going to be the start of something amazing. Kristen watch out dear, because Karma is waiting to eat you whole. You can't win this war, when I have everyone on my side. Revenge will be mine, and it will be bittersweet._

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
